musicians_legion_worldwidefandomcom-20200215-history
Dragknight
Dragknight '''is a multi-national band formed in early 2017 by Ian Theodore and Ashlyn Samantha. The band mainly covers songs by the band '''Avenged Sevenfold, but also creates their own music. Their genres range from Heavy Metal, Thrash metal, Progressive metal, Hard rock, and Pop rock. Band Members * Kevin Angel (Vocals, Feb 2017 - current) * Yukina Kousaka (Lead Guitar, Aug 2017 - current) * Ian Theodore (Rhythm Guitar, Jan 2017 - current) * Ashlyn Samantha (Bass, Jan 2017 - current) * James Konnor Jones (Drums, Aug 2017 - current) * Elena Anikanov (Keyboard, Jan 2018 - current) Past members * Andrew J. Grymm (Drums, Jan 2017 - Jul 2017) * Aileen E. Grymm (Lead Guitar, Mar 2017 - Jul 2017) * Isabelle Walker (Lead Guitar, Jan 2017 - Mar 2017) * Victor Dragg (Vocals, Jan 2017 - Feb 2017) Beginning Dragknight was formed as a cover band by rhythm guitarist Ian Theodore and bassist Ashlyn Samantha. They covered 2 songs; "Enter Sandman" by Metallica, and "Sweet Child O' Mine" by Guns N Roses, before recruiting drummer Andrew J. Grymm and lead guitarist Isabelle Walker. The band still needed a vocalist, and put up a notification in the Musicians Legion community. In early January, 2017, Victor Dragg assisted the band in covering songs such as "Master of Puppets" by Metallica, and "Symphony of Destruction" by Megadeth. However, Victor left the band in February, 2017, due to having conflicting interests with the other members. This was not a big problem, as vocalist Kevin Angel (former vocalist of Diamante) joined the band a few days after Victor's departure. The band came to another halt when Isabelle left in March due to unknown reasons. However, this did not last long as Andrew's younger sister and lead guitarist, Aileen E. Grymm, joined the band right after Isabelle's departure. At this point, the other members have come to realize that Kevin's vocal style and tone is very similar to Avenged Sevenfold singer M. Shadows. And thus, they started covering songs by Avenged Sevenfold. The band started off with their cover of "Nightmare" ,which received much attention from the community. Middle 2017 - Current By the next few months, the band had released a lot of A7X covers such as "Dear God" and "Afterlife". The band had gained a good amount of reputation from the community. However, the band came to yet another stop when Andrew and Aileen left the band to pursue their university lives. The band went on hiatus for a month, before recruiting lead guitarist Yukina Kousaka and drummer James Konnor Jones. The band truly reached their peak at this time, as the members cooperated well with each other, creating numerous works of music, and giving outstanding performances. In October, 2017, Ian Theodore started writing their first original piece, titled, "Raining Steel". However, the members found that none of them have any experience in lyric-writing, which resulted in them recording numerous instrumentals without lyrics and vocals. In early 2018, the band recruited keyboardist Elena Anikanov, forming a 6-member band. Albums # Raining Steel # Avenged Sevenfold Covers # Dream # Alternate Covers # Dragknight # Fantasia Collaborations * Nanjou Yoshino (ft. Dragknight) - Only My Railgun (2018) * Angels N Dragons & Dragknight - Hosanna (2017)